


嫉妬言いじゃダメ

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 山田凉介说不出那个词。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 4





	嫉妬言いじゃダメ

**Author's Note:**

> yt↔in←ym的一个无聊短打，现实向

忍耐讨厌的人是一件很难受的事。

山田凉介总是努力克制不把对成员的讨厌表现在脸上。毕竟已经一起共事超过十年了，于公于私都不应该讨厌同一组合的member。于是他假装什么都没注意到一样清了清嗓子，推开乐屋半掩的门，方才仿佛用胶水黏在一起的两人重叠的身影瞬间分开。

中岛裕翔拿着矿泉水瓶噼里啪啦敲鼓点，抬头冲他笑眯眯，山酱早安。

早——

低头摘口罩的时候山田瞄了一眼中岛旁边的伊野尾，那家伙上半身整个趴在桌子上，用头发挡住脸颊，看不清表情。

装睡。山田在心里嗤笑，这什么小学生才会用的遮掩坏事的手段。

山酱今天好早，最近不是在拍电视剧吗。中岛手上的矿泉水瓶持续发出刺耳的声响，山田深呼吸了一下后回答他，已经快杀青啦。

啊，是嘛，我完全忘记了。中岛又傻笑起来，一旁装睡的伊野尾这时才悠悠转醒，刻意地打了好大一个哈欠。山田！今天好早！他故作惊叹地叫起来，别过头去用后脑勺对着中岛冲山田打招呼。

抱歉抱歉inoo酱我吵醒你啦？中岛夸张地双手合十向伊野尾道歉，两人你一言我一语，仿佛在山田进入乐屋前亲得难舍难分的人是来自另外一个世界。

山田转过身脱外套，不愿去看两人表演的滑稽剧。明明一点都不滑稽，心底有一个声音小声说道，对你而言这是无比残酷的悲剧吧？他闭上双眼，试图把伊野尾和中岛接吻的画面从脑子里抹掉，但那太难了，比强忍着身体痛苦做出复杂的舞蹈动作还要难一百倍。他的眼前浮现出伊野尾含着笑意的眼角，被别到耳后的鬓发，略微泛红的侧脸，以及隐约颤抖着仿佛在吞咽什么的喉结。

奇怪，山田想，透过狭窄的门缝能把人看得这么清楚吗？

他转过身，中岛仍在嘻嘻哈哈对伊野尾重复着对不起对不起你继续睡，伊野尾假意生气地冲他翻白眼，伸手敲中岛的脑壳，你吵死了怎么睡得着嘛，中岛又一脸无辜地勾他的手指，inoo酱不是会走到哪里都能立刻睡着的技能吗？举止间难以叫人忽视的亲昵让山田觉得空气里的氧气似乎都被他们用糖浆偷偷替换了。

啊，好痛苦。和讨厌的家伙身处同一个空间竟然能让人痛苦到这种程度啊。

这不是讨厌吧。心底的那个声音又开始窃窃私语，你只是在……而已吧。

他狠狠掐住那个声音的脖子，闭嘴，他用完全不像自己的声音说道，不许说那个词。声音吃吃地笑起来消失在胃里心脏里随便哪个器官里，山田伸手摸了摸自己的脖子，只觉得窒息感更加强烈了。

fin.


End file.
